Second Round
by Rodven
Summary: Mike Chang, aka el mejor amigo de Blaine Anderson, se lesiona en medio de una de las giras de Kurt. Y por causas del destino la única persona disponible para cubrir su lugar es Blaine Anderson, un bailarín semi profesional que su sueño es llegar a Broadway. / Klaine. AU: Bailarín!Blaine Cantante!Kurt


**Título: **Second Round

**Autora: **Rodven

**AU:** Tall!Blaine. Blaine es un bailarín semi profesional y Kurt es un cantante tan famoso como Beyoncé.

**Resumen: **Mike Chang, aka el mejor amigo de Blaine Anderson, se lesiona en medio de una de las giras de Kurt. Y por causas del destino la única persona disponible para cubrir su lugar es Blaine Anderson, un bailarín semi profesional que su sueño es llegar a Broadway.

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, más que la trama y las faltas de ortografía.

**Advertencias: **Puede que se mencionen algunas cosas medicas de las que yo no entiendo, por favor, una disculpa por cualquier error que haya cometido. Al igual que se mencionan temas sobre el mundo de las celebridades del que yo conozco poco, así que otra disculpa por eso.

**N.A.:** Escrito para el AI del glee-esp, no sé si mi AI ya lo leyó, espero que ya.

**..::Second Round::..**

El concierto que acababa de concluir en Colombia había sido increíble, Kurt nunca imaginó que en Latinoamérica tuviera tantos seguidores. Su productora se lo había estado proponiendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, y él la había rechazado cada dos por tres. Y teniendo a Santana López como productora, había sido una tarea bastante complicada.

Su gira por Hispanoamérica había comenzado hacía diez días, el concierto de apertura había sido en Argentina, luego se había trasladado a Chile, después a Venezuela y ahora a Colombia. Tenía planeado cerrar la gira en México y pasar antes por Perú, su próximo destino, Nicaragua y Brasil, aunque este último no fuera hispano hablante.

No había tenido mucha oportunidad de visitar las ciudades en las que había estado ya que las entrevistas que daba en todos los sitios, así como los ensayos y las firmas de autógrafos programadas le dejaban sin tiempo ni energía. Aunque había podido visitar algunos lugares; en Buenos Aires había ido a "La Ventana" para disfrutar del Tango y la comida regional; en Chile se había dado una escapada para visitar la antigua casa de Pablo Neruda; y en Venezuela no pudo dejar de ir al teleférico en Mérida. Claro, siempre en compañía de Santana y Brittany, y había veces que también se les unían algunos bailarines, músicos o miembros del staff.

Aún no tenía planeado qué iba a hacer en Colombia, pero de mientras estaba en la habitación del hotel después de un merecido baño masajeándose los pies. El concierto había terminado hacia un par de horas, pero al parecer los periodistas de Bogotá no dormían ya que habían arreglado una entrevista con él después de que el concierto concluyera. Aunque estos periodistas se habían comportado más respetuosos con su vida privada, no quería decir que no hubieran intentado inmiscuirse. Era de dominio público que él y Sebastian Smyte estaban en una relación, ¿qué más querían?.

Aunque al parecer todo mundo lo sabía y aceptaba menos Sebastian, y Kurt prefería no pensar en su relación tan poco ortodoxa.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió de nuevo al baño para hacerse su tratamiento de la cara. A penas iba a exfoliarse el rostro cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, gruñó y se dirigió de nuevo a la recamara, tal vez era Sebastian, su novio, aquel con el que no había hablado desde hacía más de dos semanas.

Era Santana, y no tenía ganas de hablar con ella así que contestó, ya que si no lo hacía seguramente la tendría en la puerta de su habitación en menos de cinco minutos y no muchas gracias.

—Santana —contestó Kurt.

—Te tengo noticias, muñequita —contestó Santana sin saludar. Kurt suprimió un suspiro ante el apodo—. ¿Quieres que te las de?

—¿Tengo otra opción? —preguntó Kurt para luego bostezar. Estaba cansado y quería dormir los siguientes diez años.

—No —respondió su productora—. ¿Entonces te las digo? —preguntó. Lo hacía, como siempre, para que la decisión quedara en Kurt y no en ella, aunque la decisión era de ella al fin y al cabo. Sólo que su retorcida cabeza había llegado a la conclusión de que si Kurt era el jefe, él debía de tomar las decisiones y ella tenía que ver la manera en la que Kurt hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

—Las buenas primero —decidió Kurt, que en realidad no era su decisión, como sea.

—El idiota de Chang se ha fracturado el brazo y no podrá bailar. Al menos que quieras que lo haga, sólo que sería un espectáculo bastante más lamentable de lo que ya lo es —le informó Santana. Para ella, Britany era la mejor bailarina de todos y cualquier otra persona era un costal de papas a su lado. Claro que Brit lo era, pero Mike estaba a su nivel y sus demás bailarines por lo general estaban a la altura de lo que se pedía. Nunca había tenido quejas, salvo ese penoso caso donde su medio hermano había pensado en convertirse en bailarín, y le había pedido ensayar con ellos alguna coreografía, pero Finn Hudson bailaba tan bien como él tocando la marimba, y Kurt nunca había visto una marimba en su vida.

—¿Y está bien? ¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Kurt preocupado. Mike había sido de los primeros que había contratado, no sólo porque habían sido compañeros en la secundaria, sino porque el chico en verdad podía bailar—. Creo que debemos repasar tus conceptos de bueno y malo —añadió por lo bajo.

—Parece que ha tenido problemas con coletitas, ya sabes su novia Tania…

—Tina —la corrigió Kurt.

—Como sea, pensó que ya que mañana no habrá concierto podría ir a emborracharse y olvidarse de su dolor sentimental, etcétera. Pero el imbécil se fue a parar frente a un carro en movimiento- en realidad se paró en medio de la calle y un tipo lo atropelló. El tipo no tuvo la culpa así que ni te preocupes por él. El caso es que a Chang se le quebró el brazo y ahora mismo estamos en el hospital por que el doblemente idiota no sabe hablar español.

—¿Quién más está ahí? —preguntó comenzándose a quitar la bata de baño y buscando sus jeans.

—Brit, Sam, un gigante y yo.

—¿Un gigante? —preguntó Kurt confundido. Mientras se abrochaba el botón de sus jeans

—Sí, bueno, es amigo de Chang. Me han dicho su nombre pero su horrible moñito no me ha dejado concentrarme lo suficiente como para ponerle atención. Es de color rojo con puntitos blancos, en realidad me ha recordado a Minie, ya sabes la ratona que cojía con Mikey Mouse, y su cabeza parece un casco de cabello con tanto gel, a mi parecer-

—Santana, concéntrate. ¿Mike está bien? —le volvió a preguntar poniéndose una playera gris.

—Oh, sí. Apenas vieron las radiografías y al parecer aún va a tardar un rato. Pero aparte de eso, el asiático está bien.

—Está bien, ¿en qué hospital están? —se estaba poniendo los zapatos.

—En la clínica Colsanitas, ¿vas a venir?

—Sí, estoy saliendo de mi habitación. Debería llegar ahí en 15 minutos, ¿crees que aún los encuentre cuando llegue?

—Seguro, la mayoría ha venido con Sam y piensan regresarse con él.

—Bien. ¿Y cuál es la buena noticia? —preguntó Kurt mientras subía al asensor.

—¡Oh! Pero princesa, nunca te dije que habían buenas noticias —contestó Santana del otro lado de la línea. Kurt intentó no arrancarse el cabello—. La otra noticia es que no hay más bailarines disponibles para el próximo concierto, así que tendrás que apañártelas con los que tienes.

_¡Ni hablar! _Sin Mike su espectáculo no sería tan bueno, había pasos diseñados exclusivamente para él y otros para él y Brit. Sam, que era el coreógrafo, le había dicho más veces de las necesarias que era un suertudo por tener a Mike en su grupo. Kurt nunca le había llevado la contraria en eso porque sabía a lo que Sam se refería. Mike era una persona dotada, nunca en toda su carrera había visto a alguien tan talentoso como él, aparte de Brit, y mientras ensayaban y hacían las presentaciones nunca dejaba de agradecer mentalmente que trabajara para él.

—No, absolutamente no. Debe haber alguien que pueda suplirlo en los próximos conciertos. ¿Qué tal Jessie? —preguntó desesperado, aunque sabía que no era opción. Jessie además de ser bueno bailando, era un excelente cantante, y hacía poco que había formado su propia banda, Vocal Adrenaline.

—Imposible. También ya chequé con Jeff, y está en los ensayos de la próxima gira de Sunshine —le dijo Santana como si no importara.

—Debe de haber alguien, ¿Les has preguntado a Matt? —El ascensor estaba tardando demasiado en bajar los pisos, según Kurt—. La otra vez habló con Sam para ver si podía integrarse al grupo, ¿recuerdas?

—La otra vez, la otra vez. Kurt, eso fue hace dos años —contestó Santana con pocas pulgas. ¿Ya había pasado tanto tiempo?

—¿Y no está disponible? —preguntó mientras entraba al lobby. Corrió con suerte porque su chofer estaba platicando en la entrada con su guardaespaldas—. Vamos al Hospital Colsanitas, Mike ha tenido un accidente —les explicó.

—No lo sé. Te tendré una respuesta en cuanto llegues —le contestó Santana y sin más colgó.

Las ciudades de noche siempre tenían una belleza incomparable. Los reflejos de las luces hacían que las calles parecieran mágicas. La pereza con la que se movía el tráfico, el silencio y los personajes que se encontraban en las calles a esas horas eran relajantes.

Kurt suspiró, los paparazzis arruinaban bastante la tranquilidad y el paisaje, aún así, intentó disfrutar todo lo que pudo en el corto trayecto del hotel al hospital.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, un mar de fotógrafos y reporteros se encontraban impidiendo el paso. Su guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta de la camioneta, y junto con el chofer hicieron que pudiera entrar más o menos a salvo a la recepción. Al parecer la enfermera-recepcionista ya sabía que iba a llegar porque lo recibió parada frente al mostrador con una gran sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Señor Hummel —dijo emocionada la enfermera—. Sígame por favor —dijo señalando un largo pasillo.

—Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa para luego comenzar a caminar. El transcurso duró menos de dos minutos, y cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto que Kurt suponía estaba Mike, la enfermera se despidió con la mano. Kurt le volvió a dar las gracias.

Cuando entró pudo ver que el cuarto era muy pequeño, o tal vez era de un tamaño normal pero había demasiada gente dentro. Santana, Brittany, Sam, un doctor y una enfermera estaban rodeando la cama. La enfermera estaba terminando con el enyesado del brazo y el doctor estaba tomando unos apuntes en su libreta.

Todos, a excepción de Sanatan que estaba hablando por teléfono, voltearon a verlo en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Mike le sonrió un poco apenado desde la cama, Brittany y Sam lo saludaron con la mano, el doctor y la enfermera le dedicaron una sonrisa y Santana no le puso atención.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kurt a Mike después de saludar a todos.

—Viviré —le respondió con una sonrisa pequeña—. Me han dicho que podré salir hoy mismo, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó en dirección al doctor.

—Las radiografías muestran una fractura limpia, así que de ahora en adelante sólo le queda reposo y tomar sus medicamentos —contestó el Doctor señalando el negatoscopio.

Kurt estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero un ruido en la puerta lo hizo detenerse.

—¿Saben que hay un montón de paparazis allá fuera? Y si no me equivoco hay dos guaruras aquí en la entrada —dijo una voz mientras se abría la puerta. El aroma a café invadió la habitación, y en seguida un hombre altísimo pasaba por el umbral.

Y ¡oh! Ok, era muy alto, tal vez más alto que Finn, y era guapo, y tenía unos ojos enormes, hermosos y cafés, y unas pestañas que se alzaban hasta la frente, y una sonrisa encantadora de dientes blanquísimos, y unos brazos que no podían ser permitidos en público, y- y tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

El hombre se quedó parado con la puerta a punto de serrarse, la quijada caída, un vaso de café en una mano y los ojos color avellana abiertos de par en par.

—Al fin se han dado cuenta que soy un alien—dijo Brittany repentinamente haciendo hasta que Sanatana la mirara y dejara de hablar un momento por su celular. El silencio incómodo que siguió fue roto por el hombre.

—Mi nombre es Blaine —se presentó el hombre extendiendo la mano que no utilizaba para cargar su café.

—Kurt —respondió Kurt luego de un momento.

—Lo sé —dijo rápidamente Blaine—, digo, todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿quién no lo sabría? Es decir, tú- tú eres muy famoso y todos saben quién eres —balbuceó Blaine con los ojos enormes. Kurt rió un poco.

—Perverso —dijo Santana mientras colgaba el teléfono—. Antes de que pie grande se moje en sus bragas: Kurt, no hay nadie disponible.

—Pero… —Comenzó a decir Kurt olvidándose momentariamente de Blaine.

—Mira Kurtie, ya he hablado a todos los bailarines existentes remotamente capaces de hacer lo que Mike hace, no están disponibles, y si lo están, no tienen la documentación necesaria para viajar. Así que vete haciendo la idea de que no podrás suplantar a ese pedazo de imbécil que está en la cama —dijo Santana alterada y señalando a Mike—. Hoy se suponía que iba a ser una linda noche con mi novia, íbamos a celebrar nuestro aniversario —dijo mirando a todos—, y también se suponía que no iba a trabajar. En mi contrato dice que esta noche no trabajo, y aquí me tienes todo por culpa de ese arrocero que no es capaz de caminar bien…

Santana siguió soltando todo lo Lima Heights adjacent que siempre soltaba cuando se enfadaba. La enfermera, el doctor y Blaine la miraban con la mirada desconcertada y asustada. Aquellos que ya conocían su carácter, aka Sam, Kurt, Britt y Mike, estaban algo conmocionados y los tres primeros se encontraban frente a la cama del último sólo por si acaso.

—Blaine puede hacerlo —dijo Mike desde la cama después de que Santana terminara de maldecirlo. Hasta la enfermera y el doctor voltearon a verlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —intervino Sam sospechoso.

—Blaine —dijo Mike señalándole—. Él me ha ayudado siempre con las coreografías. Se sabe todos los pasos.

—Pe-pero… —comenzó a decir Blaine.

—¡No! —dijo Kurt al mismo tiempo—. No te ofendas —le dijo a Blaine—, pero no puedo tomar ese riesgo. El próximo concierto es dentro de dos días. Es muy arriesgado.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —preguntó Sam viendo a Blaine de arriba abajo—. Porque Blaine tiene la altura adecuada y estoy seguro que podrá hacerlo bien. Britt ponte a su lado.

La rubia se puso a un lado de Blaine casi al instante. Kurt tenía que aceptar que se veían bastante bien juntos.

—Yo creo que sí funciona —dijo Mike.

—No te preocupes, mis tentáculos no te harán daño —le dijo Brittany a Blaine, lo que hizo que este frunciera el ceño.

—No creo que encuentres algo mejor, princesa —le dijo Santana a Kurt evaluando a la pareja.

—Está bien, está bien. Sam, deberías de comenzar a practicar con él lo más pronto posible. Y necesito que se hagan al menos dos ensayos generales por día.

Eso implicaría que el día que tenía destinado a pasear por las calles de la ciudad se irían al retrete. Suspiró internamente.

Después de eso todo fue más tranquilo, Santana y Brittany se fueron tan sólo dieron de alta a Mike, Mike, Sam y Blaine se fueron al hotel en el auto del rubio y Kurt se regresó con su guarura y su chofer.

—Hola, campeón —dijo Burt al contestar del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Estoy bien, algo cansado. Mike se ha roto el brazo —agregó—, y acabo de salir del hospital. Sólo quiero llegar a mi habitación y acostarme.

Hacía tiempo que quería hablar con su papá, y esa noche tuvo la oportunidad de marcarle mientras estaba en la tranquilidad de su auto.

—¿Está bien? ¿Podrá bailar? —preguntó preocupado Burt. Su padre había conocido a Mike desde que era un adolescente y obviamente le tenía cariño.

—Está bien, fue una fractura limpia y no podrá bailar por el resto de la gira. Ya hay alguien que lo supla y mañana comenzará a ensayar.

—Mañana le hablaré al muchacho. Finn me comentó que últimamente ha tenido problemas con Tina.

—Creo que terminaron, no sé que haya sucedido entre ellos dos, siempre me han parecido una pareja bastante estable y se me hace muy extraño que peleen. En fin, ¿cómo están las cosas en casa?

—Carole se ha metido a un curso de cocina, la tienda está igual que siempre y Finn no deja de hablar de sus chicos del club —contestó Burt con una sonrisa—. Ayer fui con el oncólogo, me ha dicho que sigue sin haber presencia de células malignas y que la próxima revisión puede ser dentro de dos años —dijo después de un silencio. Una lágrima calló por el rostro de Kurt por el alivio. Siempre estaba preocupado por ese tipo de noticias.

—Me alegro, papá. Ya los extraño.

—Y nosotros a ti. ¿Has hablado con Sebastian? No he escuchado de él desde hace mucho.

—Mmm… en realidad ni yo —contestó Kurt.

—¿Se han peleado de nuevo?

—No, para eso deberíamos de hablar, pero no nos hemos hablado desde hace dos semanas —admitió con un suspiro. Suponía que él tampoco había hecho gran cosa por esa relación los últimos días.

La conversación siguió alrededor de lo mismo y de otras cosas menos importantes. Hacía un buen tiempo que no hablaba con su papá tantos minutos, aún cuando subió a su habitación seguía con el teléfono pegado al oído.

Después de colgar con él le marcó a Sebastian, la llamada se fue al buzón. No dándole mucha importancia le envió un mensaje diciéndole que lo extrañaba y que le gustaría hablar con él.

—Vamos, Blaine no es tan complicado —dijo Sam exasperado mientras Kurt llegaba al ensayo del día siguiente.

—¡No puedo hacer esto contigo, Sam! —reclamó Blaine enojado parado en medio del escenario. Estaba empapado en sudor; su cabello estaba pegado a su cráneo, la sudadera gris que traía puesta estaba con manchones de sudor por todos lados, en especial la espalda y el pecho y su cara estaba roja por el esfuerzo, o el enojo.

Por supuesto que Kurt no lo recorrió con la mirada y por eso no se dio cuenta de eso, ni tampoco se dio cuenta de cómo los pants se le pegaban a las piernas por el sudor, ni cómo la piel de su cuello se veía apeteciblemente aperlada. Ni tampoco se dio cuenta, obviamente, de lo hermoso que era el cuerpo de Blaine.

—¡Kurt! —le gritó Sam en cuanto lo vio—. Necesito que me ayudes aquí.

—¿Qué sucede? —les preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.

—Blaine no puede hacer el paso más genial de "Fair Shot", ya sabes, el que es con Brittany —respondió Sam con cara de sufrimiento.

—¡Oh! —Fair Shot era una de sus canciones más movidas, y el paso que Sam decía era de los más complicados que había visto en la vida—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? —preguntó Kurt.

—Te sabes bien la coreografía, ¿cierto? —Kurt asintió—. Entonces toma el lugar de Britt por un momento, yo necesito ayudar a algunos de por aquí —dijo Sam señalando a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Britt? —preguntó Kurt desconcertado.

—Con Santana —contestó Sam como si eso fuera suficiente respuesta. Y lo era.

—Lo siento, es que no me acomodo con Sam, necesito a alguien un poco más bajo que yo —se disculpó Blaine ruborizándose.

—Sí, no te preocupes —contestó Kurt intentando no pensar en cuanto le atraían las personas mucho más altas que él— ¿Me permites? —le preguntó tomándolo de la mano para comenzar la serie de pasos.

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas practicando lo mismo, Brittany seguía sin llegar. Él ya estaba cubierto en sudor y Blaine parecía que acabara de tomar una ducha con todo y la ropa puesta.

Bailar era una de esas cosas que unían a dos personas de una manera distinta, era casi íntimo el conocer los siguientes movimientos de la persona con la que lo hacías. Era una de esas cosas que hacías cuando querías conquistar a alguien, cuando querías llegar a un nivel más profundo en la relación, es cuando te expresas con el cuerpo cuando las palabras sobran. Por esa razón Kurt pensaba que bailar era romántico y sexy, y no estaba bien que en la última media hora comenzara a sentir cosas por un hombre que a duras penas había intercambiado un par de palabras.

—¿Qué tal te suena un descanso? —le preguntó Kurt sin aliento. Tenía que salir de esa situación cuanto antes. Aparte de que entre ellos dos los pasos ya salían más que excelentes.

—Genial, pero prefiero seguir practicando otros pasos que aún me causan problemas —contestó Blaine pensativo y cansado. Kurt se mordió el labio preocupado, no era bueno que se esforzara tanto, podría llegar a darle algún golpe de calor o deshidratación u otra cosa peor.

—No, vamos a sentarnos, necesitas tomar algo más que agua para volverte a hidratar —declaró Kurt guiándolo a las sillas que estaban cerca—. Aparte ya pronto será tiempo de ir a comer —dijo mirando la hora en su reloj. Blaine lo siguió con pasos apagados y pesados. Kurt comenzó a preocuparse en verdad. Era demasiado trabajo para Blaine eso de aprenderse todas las coreografías en dos días.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, Kurt tomó dos _Gatorades_ de una hielera y le tendió uno a Blaine. Este se lo tomo casi e un trago dejando caer unas gotas por la comisura de sus labios. Kurt en definitiva no se lamió los labios al verlo.

—Gracias —dijo Blaine cerrando los ojos y recargándose en la silla—. Mike me había dicho que este trabajo era pesado, pero nunca me detuve a pensar en cuán pesado es —Kurt rió antes de tomar otro trago de su botella.

—Lo siento mucho, ni siquiera te preguntamos si estabas interesado en el trabajo —admitió algo apenado Kurt—. Pero estaba desesperado y tú no te quejaste —dijo mirando a Blaine a los ojos y, ¡oh! Error. Blaine tenía los ojos más grandes, expresivos y hermosos que había visto nunca.

—Está bien —Blaine dijo sonriendo—. No es cómo pensaba pasar mis vacaciones, pero no va a estar mal.

—¿En qué trabajas? —preguntó curioso Kurt.

—Momentáneamente en la compañía de mi padre —contestó Blaine con la voz ausente—. Estoy en la parte administrativa ya que no tengo nada de estudios o de experiencia en lo que es la industria de la construcción.

—¿Y a qué te quieres dedicar entonces?

—Broadway —respondió Blaine de inmediato con los ojos chispeantes.

—Wow —se sorprendió Kurt—. ¿No estás algo lejos de ahí?

Blaine sonrió tristemente. Era un poco triste pensar en eso, pero se había hecho la idea de que pronto podría entrar a alguna obra menor y de ahí poder comenzar a hacerse su propio nombre.

—Sí, lo intenté por dos años. Iba a audición tras audición, pero al final o era demasiado alto, o demasiado delgado, o mi voz no era la que buscaban, etc. Así que dejé mi sueño a un lado por un tiempo, pero supongo que ese tiempo se ha alargado —suspiró—. Ahora me encuentro como contratista en la compañía que nunca quise trabajar.

—Pero si tu cuerpo es maravilloso —comentó Kurt sin pensar luego de unos segundos, para luego sonrojarse como nunca antes—. Lo siento —se disculpó con la cabeza gacha.

Blaine no contestaba y Kurt comenzó a removerse incómodo en su asiento. ¿Porqué había dicho eso? No es que fuera mentira, pero era incorrecto decirlo según las políticas de la convivencia respetuosa. Además, Blaine podría tomarse a mal ese comentario, ¿qué tal si decidía dejar el trabajo y acusarlo de acoso sexual?

—Gracias —contestó Blaine débilmente antes de que los pensamientos llegaran más lejos. Kurt alzó la mirada y vio a Blaine tan rojo cómo él—. Es muy lindo escucharlo de alguien como tú.

—¿Cómo yo? —preguntó desconcertado, curioso y mortificado al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecto —contestó Blaine en un arranque de valor. Los dos se hundieron en sus respectivos sonrojos y mortificaciones.

Blaine siempre había admirado a Kurt; era de esas personas en las que se fijaba para buscar inspiración y seguir adelante con su sueño de pertenecer a Broadway. Sabía de los inicios de la carrera del castaño gracias a su mejor amigo, que había estudiado con él en la preparatoria. Mike siempre hacía comentarios esporádicos de que uno de sus ex compañeros del club glee comenzaba a hacer una carrera de cantante por sí solo.

Cuando Kurt Hummel comenzó a salir en las noticias locales Mike no paraba de enseñárselas. Y cuando al fin su carrera estaba solidificándose Blaine ya lo admiraba por su coraje y valentía, y por su música también. Un día Mike llegó a su casa diciéndole que a partir de ese momento sería el bailarín principal de Kurt.

Recordaba que en ese entonces había visto eso como una oportunidad para conocer a uno de sus ídolos, pero lamentablemente nunca se presentó la ocasión. Blaine había terminado sus estudios en NYADA, pero eso no significó nada. Los siguientes dos años se la pasó persiguiendo su sueño sin ningún resultado hasta que su padre le dijo que tenía que comenzar a trabajar en algo serio, hasta ese entonces se mantenía de pequeños trabajos aquí y allá.

De eso había pasado un año, un año al servicio de su padre. Era desgastante trabajar para él, siempre tenía la mirada fija sobre su cabeza y todo el tiempo le llamaba la atención por cualquier cosa.

Había aguantado tanto tiempo ahí gracias a que al menos dos veces a la semana le ayudaba a Mike con sus coreografías, era por eso que se sabía casi todos los pasos del espectáculo. Por supuesto que había unos que nunca había visto y otros, como ese condenado que había estado practicando con Kurt, que no le salían por más que lo intentara.

—Disculpa si te incomodo —le dijo Blaine.

—No, no. Está bien, gracias.

Se quedaron callados un largo rato, Kurt le ofreció otra botella de Gatorade, y esta se la fue tomando con más calma que la anterior, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Tú y Mike se conocen desde hace mucho?

—Estudiamos la primaria juntos. Coincidimos en cuarto año; cuando la escuela realizó un concurso de talentos, ambos buscábamos un compañero porque nos daba vergüenza salir al escenario solos. Pegué carteles por todos los pasillos de la escuela y Mike fue el único que contestó mi llamado, desde ese entonces no se ha librado de mí.

—Y eso que lo he intentado —dijo Mike llegando junto a ellos.

—Ja ja —rió irónico Blaine—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Con ganas de quitarme esto de encima —contestó mirando el yeso y haciendo un puchero.

El celular de Kurt comenzó a sonar, y a Kurt casi se le sale el corazón cuando se dio cuenta que era el tono que utilizaba para Sebastian.

—Disculpen —dijo antes de ponerse en pie y apartarse para contestar—. Hola —dijo atendiendo al teléfono.

—Hey, bebé —respondió Sebastian al otro lado de la línea—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo una cruda enorme, y no quiero levantarme de la cama —respondió gruñendo.

—Fue por eso que no me contestaste anoche —dijo Kurt calmado—. Te has pasado estas dos semanas yendo a cualquier bar y poniéndote ebrio casi todas las noches, y no has sido capaz de llamarme ni un solo día, ¿no es cierto?

—Dios Kurt, cálmate.

—¿Calmarme? —casi gritó Kurt. Sebastian tenía esa habilidad de hacerlo enojar en un par de segundos— Si no te envío un mensaje anoche seguro no te dignas a llamarme.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo molesto Sebastian.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo habías hecho? ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa para ti que no recuerdas que soy tu novio?

—¡Oh por favor! —exclamó Sebastian—. No seas tan dramático. Tú tampoco me has llamado en estos días. ¿Crees que es bonito enterarse de cómo le va a tu novio por culpa de la televisión y no por él mismo?

—He estado ocupado, Sebastian —se defendió Kurt.

—¿A sí? Pues yo también lo he estado —contestó Sebastian acalorado.

—Seguro. Emborracharse quita mucho tiempo, disculpa —dijo irónico Kurt.

—¡Que te den! Estoy harto, harto de tu actitud y de ti. Estoy harto de que cada vez que nos vemos nos peleamos. Estoy hasta el culo de cansado de que no puedo tener una conversación contigo.

—Y yo estoy harto de ti, y de tus mentiras, y de todas las veces que me has engañado —le soltó Kurt—. Estoy harto de que todos me vean con lástima cada vez que tú te vas con cualquiera a la cama.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —le reclamó Sebastian—. Tú no pones nada de empeño en esta relación. Pareciera que estás en ella por puro compromiso.

—No lo niegas —dijo sorprendido Kurt.

—¿Por qué lo iba a negar? —Suspiró para calmarse—. No entiendo Kurt, muy bien podríamos terminar esto ahora. Yo no me siento cómodo a tu lado y tú tampoco. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos?

Un silencio se instaló entre ellos. Kurt comenzó a imaginar su vida sin Sebastian a su lado, y para su gran sorpresa, no cambiaba en nada. ¿Desde cuándo había pasado eso? ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian ya no significaba nada para él?

—Dios. No recuerdo ni la última vez que te hice reír, o algún momento en que los dos estuviéramos completamente felices —admitió Kurt.

—Yo te amo, ¿sabes? Pero no estoy enamorado de ti, ya no Kurt. Y yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo hacia mí. Estamos en esto por pura costumbre, pero siento que nuestra relación se acabó hace meses.

—Entonces esto es todo, ¿no es así? —Sebastian hizo un ruidito de asentimiento con la garganta. Kurt suspiró, había pasado dos años a un lado de él, y de repente ya no—. Ahora podrás acostarte con cualquiera sin sufrir de ningún tipo de culpa.

—Nunca he sentido culpa.

—Eres un patán —le respondió Kurt divertido. Eso era todo, su relación con Sebastian era parte del pasado.

—Te hablé porque me enteré de que anoche estuviste en el hospital, ¿sabes? Estaba preocupado, y no te he hablado antes porque Artie nos ha hecho filmar todos estos días desde la mañana hasta la noche —le contó su ex novio después de un rato.

—No, yo estoy bien. Fue Mike que se fracturó el brazo —le informó Kurt—. Pensé que para estas fechas la película estaría ya en postproducción.

—Qué va a ser, esto se va a alargar al menos un mes más. No quiero ni imaginar la cantidad de dinero que se está perdiendo.

—Pero no es tu culpa, ¿o sí?

—Pfff... No. Es la de los incompetentes de producción, han perdido un buen tramo de filmación y se dieron cuenta no tiene mucho. Todo el set está patas para arriba y Artie está que se lo lleva el carajo.

—Ya me imagino. Pobre, aún con toda esa cargar de trabajo extra te tiene que soportar todos los días.

—¡Eh! Antes no te quejabas de que me tuvieras todos los días.

—Eso fue antes de que nuestra relación terminara.

—Llevamos menos de cinco minutos de haber terminado, Hummel.

—Y ya me parece toda una vida.

—Gracioso. ¿Qué pasó con Mike? —preguntó Sebastian a lo que Kurt le contó la anécdota—. ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien para suplirlo?

—Ya, un amigo de Mike de hecho. Siempre le ha ayudado con las coreografías y se sabe la mayoría de los pasos. Al parecer corrimos con mucha suerte.

—Ya. Me da gusto por eso, pero ya te lo había dicho, no tener un suplente para Mike era una malísima idea, ya ves que- espera me está entrando una llamada.

—Ok —le contestó Kurt antes de que Sebastian lo pusiera en espera. Volteó para mirar a su equipo de trabajo y se encontró con la mirada de Blaine sobre él. Había algo en ella que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Bebé, te tengo que dejar. Artie me acaba de informar que estoy retrasado para el trabajo —Kurt escuchó cómo Sebastian se ponía en pie—. Hablamos pronto.

—Seguro. Ten un buen día y salúdame a Artie. Por cierto, ¿irás a la clausura de la gira?

—No me la perdería por nada, mi vida —le respondió Sebastian.

—Por cierto, ¿quién se lo dirá a la prensa? —le preguntó Kurt antes de que colgara.

—Que se enteren solos —dijo Sebastian y Kurt pudo escuchar su sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

Kurt se sentía tranquilo, calmado y extrañamente feliz después de la llamada. Sólo había tenido una relación antes de Sebastian; Chandler, una relación bastante corta y llena de drama, que aunque no le haya dejado los mejores recuerdos, sí le hizo sentirse desdichado cuando terminó.

Cuando se imaginaba en terminar con Sebastian, en su mente siempre aparecía un baño de sangre, algo muy parecido a la tercera guerra mundial si algún día esta pasaba. Haber terminado de esa manera había sido refrescante. Parecía que las cosas entre los dos iban a estar bien, si de algo iba la pequeña charla que habían tenido.

—No se ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre —les dijo Kurt sonriendo a Mike y Blaine que seguían en las sillas—. ¿Les parece si quedamos en una hora en el restaurante del hotel? Así puedes tomar una ducha —le dijo a Blaine.

—Seguro, sólo recojo mis cosas —respondió este.

Al final resultó que Blaine no se acomodó ni Brittany para hacer la coreografía de "Fair Shot", y como no había suficiente tiempo para crear nuevos pasos, Kurt tuvo que tomar el lugar de Britt para ese momento en específico.

El concierto había salido mejor de lo que todos habían imaginado. Blaine nunca iba a admitir que casi vomitaba antes de subir al escenario, y aunque había cometido varios errores no fueron tan grandes como para que todo el mundo se diera cuenta.

Los días siguientes fueron un ir y venir de momentos entre Kurt y Blaine. Que todos los días comieran juntos y que fueran los últimos en irse a dormir por estar platicando entre ellos no quería decir nada. Y los cuchicheos de todos los del equipo en realidad se basaban en el aire. No había nada de qué hablar.

Blaine se enamoró de Kurt entre Brasil y México. No pudo evitarlo. Casi todos los días lo tenía en sus brazos para hacer el repaso de las coreografías, cuando era la hora de la comida siempre había gente con ellos, pero tras el curso del tiempo menos gente se sentaba en la mesa hasta que un día se encontraron completamente solos enfrascados en una conversación sobre sus musicales favoritos.

—Nunca me has dicho, ¿Cómo es que te encontrabas en Colombia ese día? —le preguntó Kurt a Blaine mientras tomaban una copa en _Circus_ cuando se encontraban en México.

—Mike me invitó a que pasara unos días con él, porque sabía lo mucho que quería conocer Latinoamérica. Pero llegué dos días antes del accidente, así que no he conocido mucho.

—En verdad lo siento —le dijo Kurt con pena—. Si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco he podido conocer mucho.

—De hecho lo hace —le dijo sonriendo—. Así sé que podemos venir en otra ocasión para un viaje de puro placer.

Kurt no supo si lo había dicho con doble sentido o no, pero de todas maneras se sonrojó. Su celular, siempre inoportuno comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver quién era.

—Dame un segundo —le dijo a Blaine—. Mira quién se ha dignado a llamarme —contestó Kurt.

—¿No te parece una linda sorpresa? —le preguntó sonriente Sebastian.

—Más linda sería que estuvieras viniendo a México, ya que prometiste que estarías aquí para la clausura de la gira —dijo Kurt con un puchero.

—¿Cómo sabes que no estoy en México?

—Porque vi en las noticias que siguen filmando esa película —respondió Kurt.

—Eso es verdad. Pero te diré una cosa, nos veremos más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—El último concierto es dentro de dos días Sebastian —le recordó Kurt. Era el último de la gira "Second Round", el nombre de su último álbum.

—Entonces qué buena suerte que ya he llegado —dijo Sebastian por el teléfono mientras rodeaba a Kurt con sus brazos por detrás.

—¡Sebastian! —chilló Kurt olvidándose del teléfono y volteando su cuerpo para poder mirar a su ex novio—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

—Le hablé a Santana y me dijo dónde te podía encontrar. No fue muy difícil, me dijo que buscara a un gigante con un casco de gel. No te ofendas —le dijo Sebastian a Blaine que los veía con algo más que pena y desesperación en sus ojos.

—¡Oh! Sebastian, este es Blaine, Blaine este es Sebastian —dijo entusiasmado Kurt.

Sebastian extendió una mano para saludarlo y Blaine tardó más de lo que se podría considerar cortés para responderle el saludo. El primero sólo alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Kurt me dijo que has sido su salvador —comentó Sebastian a Blaine.

—Hmmm… no diría eso. Fue coincidencia, me encontraba en el lugar y momento indicado, es todo.

—Tonterías, estabas destinado a salvar el espectáculo —sonrió Kurt aún entre los brazos de Sebastian. El corazón de Blaine estaba destrozado y palpitaba de una manera irregular. No soportaba la imagen delante de él. Había olvidado por completo que Kurt tenía novio ya que este nunca lo mencionaba.

—Ya- ya se está haciendo tarde. Yo hum- me iré a dormir. Supongo que nos estamos viendo mañana —se despidió incómodamente Blaine antes de pagar su cuenta—. Fue un gusto conocerte —le dijo a Sebastian.

—El gusto es todo mío —contestó este guiñándole un ojo.

Sebastian le pidió tequila al barman y Kurt observó cómo Blaine se alejaba entre las mesas.

—¿Y ese desde cuándo está enamorado de ti? —preguntó Sebastian cuando le entregaron su shot de tequila. Kurt volteó su cuerpo para mirarlo sorprendido.

—No está enamorado de mí —contradijo Kurt sonrojado.

—Sí, y yo estoy en Celibato desde los 14 años —dijo Sebastian rodando los ojos—. Vamos Kurt, se nota a leguas. Ese está coladito por ti.

—Estás mal, sólo me quiere como un amigo.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres, entonces no te importará que lo intente con él, ¿verdad? —dijo y se tomó el shot de un solo trago.

—¡No! —exclamó Kurt rápidamente—. Digo, no, no, no creo que sea conveniente —se apresuró a agregar abochornado.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó el actor después de chupar un medio limón.

—Porque eres mi ex novio, y él es mi amigo, sería raro —Sebastian hizo un ruidito con la garganta que podía significar cualquier cosa. Le hizo una seña al barman para que le diera otro.

—Te gusta —Kurt se sonrojó aún más—. Y mucho

—No, bueno. Sí. Lo admito, es muy guapo y siento algo por él. Pero es sólo porque hemos pasado todos los días juntos desde hace casi un mes.

—Na, no es por eso. Él es tu tipo de hombre —se tomó el otro trago.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es guapo, alto y tiene unos ojos hermosos. Siempre te han llamado la atención esos hombres. Mírame —Kurt le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro—. No, en serio. Tienes esa mirada que tenías conmigo cuando comenzamos a salir. Tú no la ves, pero los que podemos observarla nos damos cuenta que esa mirada es especial.

—Estás alucinando cosas —Kurt se preguntó si en algún momento dejaría de sonrojarse.

—Como quieras. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tal la gira?

La plática se concentró en sus trabajos y en sus familias. Kurt le contó la buena noticia de su padre y el cáncer de próstata, Sebastian se puso tan contento como Kurt cuando la escuchó. Sebastian le platicó que sus padres se habían ido de viaje a París para celebrar sus cincuenta años de casados. Y que su hermano al parecer pensaba comprometerse por segunda vez.

La velada siguió hasta cerca de las dos de la mañana, y juntos se fueron al hotel, dónde Sebastian pidió una habitación para él. Despidió a Kurt frente a la suya, y cuando tocó su cama quedó profundamente dormido.

Blaine hizo todo lo que pudo por no llorar en el camino, sólo cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con Mike fue que se derrumbó en su cama y soltó a llorar.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? —le preguntó Mike alarmado saliendo del baño.

—Sebastian Smythe. Eso es lo que me pasa —respondió con la voz entrecortada y lagrimones recorriendo sus mejillas.

—Sebas- ¡Oh! El novio de Kurt —dijo Mike a lo que Blaine gimió—. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver el novio de Kurt con que estés así? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Pues eso. Que es el novio de Kurt —se incorporó para poder mirar a Mike que en ese momento se encontraba sorprendido—. No entiendo, hemos estado juntos todo este tiempo, y hay veces que estoy seguro que coquetea conmigo.

—¿Te gusta Kurt?

—¿Bromeas? Estoy enamorado de él —respondió Blaine con ojos llorosos.

—Pe-pero tiene novio.

—Mike, no estás siendo de mucha ayuda aquí.

—Lo siento —dijo apenado. Se sentó en la cama de Blaine—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Pensé que era obvio —admitió Blaine—. Sé que varias personas del equipo ya están hablando sobre esto y no quería que todo se saliera de control.

—No se lo hubiera contado a nadie —dijo Mike un poco herido—. Eres mi mejor amigo, Blaine.

—Todo sería más fácil si fueras gay —le dijo Blaine sentándose junto a Mike.

—Ya pasamos por esto, ¿recuerdas? —le dijo pasando su brazo bueno por encima de sus hombros—. O te puedo recordar el penoso episodio de cuando estábamos en segundo de secundaria.

—Oh Dios, no —dijo Blaine riendo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? —preguntó Mike—. Puede que tengas una oportunidad. Conozco a Kurt desde que estábamos en la preparatoria y he visto cómo se comporta cuando le gusta alguien.

—Mike, ¿enserio piensas que tengo una oportunidad? ¿Enserio crees que Kurt cambiaría a Sebastian-estoy más bueno que Brat Pitt-Smythe? —preguntó con las cejas azadas.

—Tú no estás nada mal —le contestó Mike—. Y estoy seguro que Kurt siente algo más que amistad por ti.

—¿Porqué? ¿Cómo es su comportamiento distinto hacia mí? —preguntó algo esperanzado Blaine.

—En primer lugar, habla contigo.

—Habla con todo mundo —reprochó Blaine.

—Sí, pero contigo es con quién habla más, ¿cuántos se han quedado hasta noche platicando con él aparte de ti? —sin esperar respuesta, Mike continuó—. Nadie. Come contigo todos los días, Blaine. Eso no había pasado nunca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Antes no comía con ustedes? —preguntó extrañado.

—Sí, hombre. Pero era con _nosotros_. No solamente con una persona. Es que no lo ves porque no has estado aquí desde hace mucho, pero créeme cuando te digo que eres especial para él.

—Pero tiene novio —contradijo Blaine—. Aunque fuera especial para él, yo no podría intentar algo cuando él está en una relación —declaró.

—Si él se enamora de ti, tú no tendrías la culpa—sugirió Mike, a lo que Blaine negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces piensas deprimirte? —Blaine asintió y Mike negó con la cabeza—. Está bien. Entonces duerme que mañana será el último ensayo —le dijo dándole un apretón. Blaine asintió sin decir alguna palabra.

—¿Cómo siguen las cosas con Tina? —preguntó Blaine a la oscuridad de la habitación cuando los dos ya estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas.

—Ayer hablamos. Nos vamos a ver después de la gira para platicar mejor —escuchó como Mike se removía en su cama—. Ya la extraño.

—¿Entonces las cosas entre ustedes van bien? —preguntó.

—Sí. Digo, no es nuestro mejor momento, pero estoy seguro que todo se solucionará. Me mantengo positivo —respondió Mike.

Blaine no pudo dejar de sentir celos. Hasta el último día, después del concierto final, Sebastian y Kurt no se separaron. Incluso el actor comió con ellos los dos días que estuvo.

La gira terminó y Blaine se sentía desolado. Su paga llegó el día después de que la gira terminara, pero ni la increíble cantidad de dinero le hizo bajar ni un poco de su depresión.

Ese mismo día la mayoría regresó a Nueva York, Blaine decidió quedarse en casa de Mike por unos días antes de regresar a Lima. Y por esa razón lo invitaron a una fiesta que un tipo del staff estaba organizando.

Llevaba cerca de dos horas en la fiesta y ya estaba a punto de irse. Un tipo llamado Thad, que también era uno de los bailarines, no dejaba de darle indirectas y no había dejado de intentar en ponerle las manos encima. Se estaba volviendo una situación muy incómoda para él. Aparte que si se quedaba seguro iba a tomar más alcohol y tal vez Thad de pronto podría dejar de ser una molestia. Y no quería tomar ese riesgo.

—Tus cejas son trigules —dijo un Kurt ebrio. Muy ebrio. De hecho estaba tan ebrio que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. Blaine al fin pudo alejarse de Thad y rse encontraba refugiado en un rincón de la casa.

—¡Kurt! —exclamó sorprendido Blaine—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo tomándolo del brazo antes de que se cayera.

—Trianguiles —intentó repetir Kurt—. No, tiguleres —Frunció el ceño de una manera muy adorable.

—Triangulares —corrigió Blaine.

—Sí, trigulares —asintió con la cabeza y luego frunció más el ceño—. No quiero que todo de vueltas —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Dios, Kurt. ¿Dónde estuviste? —le preguntó Blaine. En la fiesta no pudo haber estado porque estuvo al pendiente para ver si de casualidad llegaba. Y sólo había dejado de poner atención cuando Thad se ponía muy alegre con sus manos, y de eso sólo habían sido cerca de treinta minutos.

—Fiesta con Bas —respondió Kurt con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera adolorido—. Me quiero ir a casa.

—Déjame encontrar a Sebastian para que te lleve —le dijo Blaine a Kurt. La casa no era tan grande, aunque el patio sí, pero supuso que no le costaría encontrar a Sebastian entre la multitud.

—No —negó Kurt con la cabeza—. No está.

—¿No está contigo? —preguntó Blaine alarmado, Kurt negó con la cabeza—. ¿Con quién viniste?

—Artie —señaló hacia la puerta donde no había ningún Artie, no que lo conociera pero en realidad no había nadie en esa dirección, pero supuso que ese tal Artie estaba en algún lado.

—Vamos a buscarlo —decidió Blaine.

—¡No! —dijo haciendo un mohín. Blaine se rió.

—¿No que querías irte a casa? —Kurt contrajo la cara pensativo como si estuviera pensando muy profundamente la pregunta, luego de un momento asintió—. Entonces ayúdame a encontrar a Artie o a alguien que te pueda llevar.

Kurt le miró a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera de verdad, y en la mirada de Kurt se instaló algo parecido a la tristeza que hizo que Blaine sintiera dolor.

—No quieres estar conmigo —declaró Kurt bajito y luego intentó zafarse de Blaine.

—¡No! No es eso —dijo alarmado, y mantuvo a Kurt entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

—¿Entonces por qué te quieres deshacer de mí tan pronto? —preguntó muy despacio para que las palabras no se le enredaran.

—Kurt, estás ebrio.

—¡No lo estoy! —Blaine alzó las cejas divertido.

—Sí, sí lo estás y necesitas ir a casa. Vamos, dame tu dirección, yo te llevo —supuso que a Mike no le importaría prestarle su auto por la noche. Aparte se veía bastante entretenido con Tina. Kurt asintió de nuevo.

No le costó nada convencer a Mike de que le dejara el auto, y al parecer también tenía el departamento para él solo esa noche. Algo que iba a desperdiciar desgraciadamente.

Después de no encontrar a Artie, Blaine se dedicó a intentar meter a Kurt al auto. Tarea muy complicada ya que Kurt se encontraba en ese momento a punto de dormir.

—No te duermas, Kurt. Sólo un poco más —dijo Blaine mientras intentaba sentarlo en el asiento del copiloto. Intentaba no pensar mucho en cómo tenía su cuerpo pegado al de él, en cómo se sentía su estrecha cintura bajo sus manos.

—Quiero- dormir —dijo Kurt removiéndose un poco. Blaine por fin pudo sentarlo para luego abrocharle el cinturón.

—Sí, en un momento dormirás —le tranquilizó Blaine—. Sólo necesito que me digas dónde vives.

—Lima —respondió Kurt. A Blaine se le fue el alma a los pies antes de recordar que Kurt era de Ohaio.

—No, Kurt, aquí en Nueva York, ¿dónde vives?

—Mmmph —respondió Kurt. Y oh no. Kurt estaba dormido. Lo removió un poco para despertarlo pero no lo hizo.

—Kurt, vamos. Necesito saber para llevarte a casa. A casa Kurt, querías ir a casa —intentó Blaine sacudiéndolo suavemente del hombro.

Era caso perdido.

Si pensaba que meter a Kurt al auto había sido tarea difícil nunca se imaginó lo que sería sacarlo de él. Y si le preguntaran cómo hizo que Kurt subiera los cinco pisos para llegar al departamento de Mike, ni él podría responder.

Acomodó a Kurt en la habitación de invitados, dónde él se suponía iba a dormir. Le quitó los zapatos, el chaleco y la corbata que traía puestos, se preguntó si también debería de quitarle la camisa, pero supuso que era tentar demasiado al destino si hacía eso.

Acomodó las cosas en una silla que estaba cerca y lo observó ahí tendido en la cama; pudo ver sus piernas larguísimas envueltas en un pantalón que de seguro era pintura por lo ajustados que estaban, pudo observar los músculos de los brazos bajo la tela de su camisa, podía ver una parte de su clavícula descubierta, pudo observar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba cuando respiraba, pudo observar su cuello y sobre todo, pudo observar lo enfermo de la situación; él ahí parado como cualquier acosador viendo a su próxima presa. Así que salió de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo y se fue a dormir a la habitación de Mike.

Kurt despertó sobresaltado, con una jaqueca del tamaño de Rusia y una sed que ni toda el agua del Río Nilo le iba a quitar. Respiró varias veces para no entrar en pánico al ver que no reconocía el lugar dónde se encontraba. _Al menos estoy vestido_, pensó. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, por lo impersonal de esta pensó que debería ser una recamara de hotel o una habitación de invitados, pero como no había puerta para el baño supuso que era la segunda.

Un par de maletas estaban arrinconadas en una esquina, sus zapatos y otras pertenencias estaban en una silla cercana a la cama. En seguida buscó su celular con sus manos, y para su alivio lo tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Artie, un mensaje de Sebastian y nada más.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar cómo unos pasos se acercaban y casi se desmaya cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—¿Kurt, estás despierto? —preguntó Blaine del otro lado. El alivio que sintió fue tan grande que la cabeza la comenzó a sentir ligera.

—Blaine —respondió poniéndose en pie rápidamente. Grave error. Gruñó por el repentino malestar. La puerta se abrió y Blaine asomó la cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó entrando con un vaso de agua en una mano y un par de aspirinas en la otra.

—Creo que estoy muerto —respondió Kurt sentándose en la cama—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Tomate esto —le dijo tendiéndole las cosas. Kurt se las tomó en tiempo record—. En el departamento de Mike. Intenté llevarte a tu casa pero te dormiste antes de poder darme la dirección y no tenía una mejor opción más que traerte.

—Ugh. ¿Cómo es que nos vimos anoche? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados—. Sólo recuerdo que estaba en una fiesta con Sebastian, Artie y Quinn.

—Sí, después apareciste en la fiesta en la que yo me encontraba —respondió Blaine—. ¿Quieres café? Acabo de hacer un poco.

—Dios, sí —casi gimió Kurt miserablemente.

—¿Porqué no llegaste a la fiesta con Sebastian? —preguntó Blaine curioso sirviendo dos tazas de café en la cocina.

—Me dijo que tenía una cita —respondió Kurt observando la taza de café como si fuera la salvadora del mundo. A Blaine casi se le caen las tazas por la sorpresa.

—¿Una cita? —preguntó.

—Me dijo que desde hace una semana se está viendo con un tipo llamado Hunter. Supongo que la cita era para darle un poco más de formalidad al asunto.

—¿Y no te molesta? —preguntó Blaine entregándole una taza a Kurt.

—Mmm… —gimió Kurt después de darle un sorbo. Blaine no le hizo caso al sonido—. ¿Por qué debería de molestarme?

—Pues porque es tu novio —dijo Blaine sorprendido. Kurt lo miró raro y luego comenzó a reír para luego parar abruptamente.

—¡Auch! —se quejó agarrándose la cabeza—. No, no es mi novio.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —Blaine tenía el corazón acelerado de la emoción.

—No lo sé, terminamos a inicios de la gira —respondió pensativo y le dio otro sorbo a su taza para luego dejarla sobre la mesa.

Algo se apoderó de Blaine porque al siguiente segundo estaba besando a Kurt. Pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y cómo comenzaba a derretirse por dentro cuando Kurt empezó a devolverle el beso.

No supo si habían pasado dos segundos o dos milenios, pero cuando se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados y sus labios estaban rojos.

—Lo siento —dijo Blaine apenado y comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—¡No! No, no lo sientas —dijo Kurt rápidamente—. Me gusta —dijo antes de pasar sus brazos sobre su cuello y besarlo de nuevo.

**Epílogo.**

—Me han llamado —dijo Blaine mientras estaba hundido en Kurt. Le encantaba tenerlo bajo él, desnudo, sonrojado y sin aliento. Adoraba su pecho y la forma en que se arqueaba a cada embestida.

—¿Qui- quién? —jadeó Kurt.

—Seré Tony en- en la próxima producción —cerró los ojos. Ya estaba muy cerca, los jadeos de Kurt lo llevaban al extremo y sus piernas apretándolo cada vez más fuerte hacía casi imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa— de West Side Story —terminó.

Kurt gimió, y un segundo después estaba gritando su nombre. Blaine sintió cómo las entrañas de Kurt lo apretaban más y dando un último empujón se vino dentro de él. Se besaron perezosamente, ninguno tenía prisa de nada.

Llevaban saliendo seis meses, y para Blaine, habían sido los más felices de su vida. Había renunciado en la empresa de su padre y había comenzado a tomar clases de nuevo para recuperar su voz ya que estaba deteriorara luego de casi dos años de no haber cantado nada.

El mes anterior se habían abierto las audiciones para una producción de West Side Story, y tras tres audiciones más, al fin ese día le habían hablado para darle la noticia que sería el próximo Tony.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti —le dijo Kurt entre besos. A Blaine casi se le cierra la garganta por la emoción.

—Gracias, quería que lo estuvieras —admitió dejando de besarlo para acurrucarse junto a él.

**N.A.2:** La canción mencionada no existe, así que quien lo lea, porfavor no se tome la molestia de buscarla.


End file.
